battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet/@comment-27820070-20150623233658
'-National News Broadcast-' 4:06 PM-June /-...With the war heating up against the Israeli's and the forces at PANZER, the Terran Dominion has plans to visit the Israeli homeland to supply the Israelis weapons and technology. They especially have plans to export the newest C-1 Black Tiger MBT in the fight against PANZER. A...o...the...are...-\ Suddenly, the news broadcast, which was working fine earlier, turns into static, before the news broadcast was redirected to recently breaking news... /-...It seems...that we might have some breaking news. Just now, a biochemical agent during testing managed to escape the lab, and managed to spread throughout the air. There are confirmed reports that the biochemical is severely lethal to biological life forms, and is highly infectious.-\ /-...Currently playing is an audio clip from James Bloodridge, commenting on the chemic...-\ Suddenly, the broadcast stalls out, and switches to a view in a hidden research facility. James Bloodridge was walking around, taking notes on a notepad about a particular contained black-looking gas cloud on an adjacent room. "...Very interesting. The biochemical completely eliminates all forms of biological life, down to the molecular level. Most organism's would have the feeling of having their skin being melted, and it's not even ten minute's before the chemical starts corroding skin. Chemical is frequently unstable, and it doesn't dissipate at all. It doesn't even wear off." "...Extremely lethal. A painful, bloody, and often gruesome death occurs within 7 and a half minutes after contact with the chemical. It is highly unremovable as well, and it is able to spread. It shares many characteristics with a pathogen, in terms of common transmission of the agent. However, animal vectors cannot be used at all. Currently, the only viable ways of transmitting the chemical is by air." "It has a very long shelf life for a biological agent. It can stay perfectly sustained for many hours after it has been unleashed. If this was a biological weapon, the length of the chemical's "life-span" would prohibit many rescue attempts. In most cases, it has always resulted in more casualties." "The most interesting thing is that the bio-chemical agent infects through direct contact, similar to mustard gas during the First World War. Even then, having the smallest lapse in coverage would be fatal. The instant the chemical enters the system after it corrodes the skin, there is practically no way for treatment." "Easily a Weapon of Mass Destruction, and if used right, it can wipe out entire cities. Not even the most secure building would shield any civilia-" Soon, the news report cuts back in. /-All citizens living in Meinhoff is expected to commence an emergency evacuation that would last until tomorrow. We currently do not have any information on when the chemical would potentially spread, but...soon...grah...I...canno...-\ On screen, a dark-looking cloud has suddenly appeared, and soon, the news reporter's face starts to melt, into bloody pieces. His almost skinless face then hits the desk, shattering his skull and spilling brain-matter all over the counter. Immediately after, the screen turns into static. OOC: 3. _ _ _ _